


Bandmates

by dionysianDaydream (500ADNunu)



Category: Mabinogi (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 19:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20894912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/500ADNunu/pseuds/dionysianDaydream
Summary: How did Maike and Dowra end up playing on stage together, and how will they survive!?





	Bandmates

Maike eyed the giant seated next to him with disdain, and could tell she was watching him as well by the way the hairs on the back of his neck stood up.

“_Funny_. None of my spies have made any mention of your musical predilections.”

Dowra bristled. She had hoped to get through the set without suffering a conversation with the Elven Royal Guard Captain, even as they took to their places standing next to each other, with violins on hand, behind the drawn curtain. The other performers might as well have not been there—the two were entirely focused on each other such that their presences all faded into the background.

“You'll know what I'm capable of soon enough,” she said.

“Can you even be expected to _play_ a string instrument with those fat fingers of yours?” Maike sneered. “This whole concert may just be one big publicity stunt, but for your own kind to send you up here to do this, just for you to embarrass yourself...it _smacks_ of desperation.”

Dowra gritted her teeth, but did not budge from her position.

“_Shut up_, you dolt,” she snapped back at him.

Maike rebuked her with a snort but said nothing more, content that he'd landed the better insult.

_I can't believe this guy_, Dowra thought to herself. There was so much at stake for _both_ races, that she could scarcely believe he would try to pick a fight with her now.

_How did it even get to this point? _She pondered.

She was at a music concert featuring the two sworn enemies playing together, on string, performing in front of _hundreds_, on the new stage in Emain Macha.

In truth, the _why_ behind this was rather simple. It all came down to a decision made by the Uladh Ministry of Finance to drastically cut foreign aid expenditure, to a sufficient enough degree that the welfare of the Elves and Giants going forward was suddenly looking shaky. Suddenly, age-old rivalries had to be set aside, and new alliances forged if either nation had any hope to survive. Dowra never had much of a head for financial matters, but could recall talk of 'softening Iria's image for the outside world,' among the organizers of the event. She wasn't sure of how much good a concert would do to achieve this end, but had agreed to take part in it anyway if it would help the plight of her people in any way possible.

Even _if_ it meant working with an elf, she would do it. For Vales, and her people.

And for Maike, his reasons were much the same. However, with the added delight of being able to showcase his superior Elven dexterity for all to witness. As the stage curtains ascended he had one last remark to make before any further talk would inevitably be drowned out by the cheers of _his_ audience.

“Best of luck, _giant_.”

…

Dowra knew she couldn't play properly with the sight of Maike's cold stare, and mutilated face, frozen in the corner of her eye.

So she closed her eyes, letting her mind focus only on the music.

Maike, seeing this as a direct challenge, followed suit in shutting himself off from the guidance of the music sheet before him. Naturally, he'd practiced for this day until it was all but muscle memory. The first was a jaunty tune; generic and petty by Maike's tastes, as he'd always preferred the slower, more dramatic melodies.

Venturing a peek at his partner performing next to him, he saw that she was smiling, rocking to and fro, stomping her foot with enough power to make the stage tremble to the lively beat.

All while not missing a _single_ note, much to his amazement.

Even as the bow looked so tiny in her grasp, that she was practically pinching it rather than holding it with her full, enormous palm, she exhibited such masterful control of her instrument that even he could not deny it.

_The way in which she moves the bow...with such grace! _He mused._ It's unbelievable that a giant--_

Turning his gaze from her to the crowd, he was at once overcome by a peculiar feeling.

_So many smiling faces_, he thought, as it dawned on him that this was the furthest he'd ever been from home.

_The food, the grass, the very air here smells different._ Of street food and floral arrangements.

_And the people, they're all so..._

Happy.

…

It wasn't until the third song in their set that Dowra opened her eyes. It was a sad song, and the crowd was swaying gently in sync with the slow melody, as the sky grew tinged in wondrous varying shades of orange and pink.

She glanced over at Maike, playing beside her.

It was at this time that she thought she glimpsed an entirely different, more vulnerable side to the elf. As if he was pouring his entire essence into his playing, and reserving none for the sake of maintaining his usual harsh exterior. The corners of his lips were turned into a noticeable frown, and an even greater sadness twinkled in his eyes.

_Weird, _she thought. _He's like a whole different person when he's not insulting me to my face._

She examined the crooked scar that cut across from his forehead to his right cheek.

_I wonder how he got that scar?_

Assuming it had been inflicted by a giant, then that means he got off easy. Then again, that was the only one of his scars that was visible, if there were indeed more...

She'd supposed they both suffered because of this war between the Elves and Giants.

Because Maike was older than she, and also came from a time when the war was at its peak ferocity, he must have had many stories of his own to tell of pain he'd endured, of friends and loved ones that he'd lost to the raging fire.

She didn't quite feel sorry for the Elf _just_ yet. After all, he wasn't the only one that bore scars.

But perhaps, that inner, deeply held sadness she could sense from him was one area in which the two could relate.

…

  
The sun was down when Maike, Dowra and the other performers made their final bows, and the stage curtain fell.

Dowra and Maike turned to face each other. Neither was sure of what to say first.

“Some good playing out there,” she said awkwardly.

To which Maike nodded. “Indeed. I have to admit, you were..._decent_. For a giant.”

Dowra noticed him biting his lip, as if even such a basic compliment pained him somewhat.

“You know, you're right about us giants being ill-equipped for this kind of thing,” she said, repeatedly turning her hand over in front of her, examining it. “But I never really thought about it before. I've actually been _playing_ since before I could even lift up a hammer.”

Maike sneered. “Doubtless your ilk saw you as being a rather useless specimen of a giant, because of it.”

“Not really. It may come as a surprise to a blowhard Elf like you, but us Giants actually have something of a rich artistic tradition. By improving our dexterity at a young age, while our hands and fingers are still small, it helps us become better warriors.”

“Interesting,” Maike said with a smirk. “I'll be sure to take note of it in my next security report.”

Dowra sighed. “Look, I'm only trying to be friendly here...”

As she extended a hand to him, Maike slapped it away and took a step back from her, his face contorted in rage.

“Our peoples can never be '_friendly_,' you oaf!”

“That's how it's always been, I know, and it's not like I'm expecting either of us to be able to put _centuries_ of conflict behind us so easily, but we're going to be seeing a lot of each other. A_ lot_. And all eyes are on us, now, to show people that things are changing in Iria. We should at least be civil, for appearance's sake.”

At this, Maike huffed. She was right, of course, as even then their fellow performers were taking notice of the heated exchange, and whispering among themselves.

“I suppose...so long as this charade is necessary.” Maike conceded after a while.

Dowra, smiling, patted him on the back, causing him to lurch forward.

“See? Now, that wasn't so hard...”

“Speak for yourself.” He sighed, taking to twiddling a loose strand of his hair out of frustration. “Never before, have I felt so _undignified_.”

“You even _praised_ me just now! Coming from a hoity-toity elf like you, I am _truly_ honored_._”

“If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go find something to eat before you make me puke,” Maike said, turning to pass through the sealed curtains. “_Don't_ follow me.”

“But we're pals now, right? Shouldn't pals do things together?”

“Now you wait just a minute, you presumptuous--”

Before he could finish, Dowra hoisted Maike off the ground and unto her shoulder!

“Can you smell that too?” She bellowed with cheer, parting the stage curtain with one great sweep of her arm, clutching a kicking and writhing Maike to her shoulder with the other. “Let's go get some!”

“_Unhand_ me, you cretin!”


End file.
